Miss Invisible
by Yuchan-Scarlett13
Summary: Megurine Luka, vocaloid paling anggun, dewasa, dan tegar dari Rin dan Miku. Ia selalu tersenyum, namun ternyata ia menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Luka capek.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Vocaloid was belongs to Yamaha Corp. There is no money making here.

Warning! OOC, Typo, Gajeness, alur gak nyambung, dan banyak skip time.

Summary: Luka Megurine, nama dari vocaloid 03. Ialah yang paling kelihatan dewasa, anggun dan tegar dibandingkan dengan Rin dan Miku. Tapi ternyata ia menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan didalam hatinya, apa ya kira-kira?

.

.

.

LUKA POV

"Aku mau kue coklat ini!" Seru Miku sembari mengambil cake coklat dari dalam kotak kue yang dibawakan Kaito. "Coklat yang itu juga punyaku!" Seru Miku lagi. Kaito menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau kue vanilla! Minggir, Len!" Seru Rin sambil memukul tangan Len yang hampir menyentuh kue vanilla milik Rin. Len meringis. Kaito terkekeh pelan, hampir dipukul oleh Rin juga. Akhirnya Len mengambil cake rasa kacang hazelnut.

"Kau mau, Gakupo?" Tawar Kaito. Gakupo menggeleng, "Aku lebih suka sayuran." Ujar Gakupo. Kaito tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Kaito mengambil kue bagian Gakupo, tak lain kue melon. Kaito memakannya, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

_Tunggu, tersisa satu?_

Mata Kaito mencari-cari sesosok perempuan—tepatnya gadis berambut pink yang sudah lama ia sukai. Ia tidak menemukannya. Oh, tunggu! Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Luka Megurine.

"L—Luka? Kau mau satu?" Tawar Kaito sedikit blush. Luka tersenyum tipis, tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan sama sekali. Luka menggeleng, "Itu kan kue coklat milik Miku," Gumam Luka.

Diam – diam Kaito mendengar gumaman Luka. Luka mengalah lagi, pikir Kaito.

"Luka, tolong cuci piringku, bisa? Aku sedang sibuk bermain game!" Seru Miku sambil menyodorkan piringnya yang super-duper kotor. Luka tersenyum, namun itu senyuman paksaan. "Lukaaa aku juga!" Seru Rin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Miku.

Luka mengambil piring mereka berdua beserta gelasnya, lalu menuju kedapur. Diam-diam, Kaito memperhatikan langkah Luka.

.

.

.

"Luka! Ada tamu! Tolong siapkan teh dan kue!" Pinta Miku sambil mengambil taplak meja berdebu dari lemari lalu membersihkannya segera. "Maaf, teh dan kuenya akan datang—Luka!" Lanjut Miku.

Luka menghela nafas panjang. Baru saja ia mau tidur, apa lagi cobaan yang mendatanginya?

Luka mengambil cangkir teh dan piring kecil, lalu cangkir itu diisinya dengan teh hangat. Tidak lupa dengan kue coklat di piring kecil, dan tara! Jadilah! Luka berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu.

PRANG!

Luka menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Rin yang sedang gemetaran dengan gelas kesayangan Luka dibawahnya hancur berkeping-keping. Luka sedikit jengkel, namun ia menahan emosinya. Luka berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menaruh teh dan kuenya dimeja, tersenyum, lalu masuk kedalam.

"Rin, jangan bergerak! Aku akan membereskan pecahannya!" Seru Luka. Rin, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan muka yang lengket karena sudah menangis, mengangguk pelan.

_Ge—Gelas kesayanganku… pecah… _

"Rin! Kok bisa jatuh? Ceroboh!" Bentak Len. Rin makin menangis, Luka menggeleng.

"Harusnya kau hati-hati!" Bentak Miku.

"Kau ini bagaimana,sih?" Bentak Gakupo.

Rasanya Luka ingin menangis juga, ia capek. Capek. Selalu saja dia yang mengalah. Selalu saja dia yang membereskan. Selalu saja dia yang capek. Luka jengkel.

"Berhenti menangis, Rin!" Bentak Luka sekeras mungkin. Tiba-tiba suasana hening, namun tegang. Luka membereskan pecahan belingnya, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

_Aku capek. _

.

.

.

KAITO POV.

Pagi ini suasana normal. Semua kembali normal, dengan Luka yang membereskan segalanya lagi. Rin juga sudah minta maaf, Luka juga memaafkannya. Jadi semua kembali normal, dengan keegoisan Rin dan Miku seperti biasa.

Jujur saja, aku agak kesal dengan teman-teman vocaloid-ku ini. Hanya karena aku tinggi dan mempunyai rambut biru, dan Miku yang pendek dan mempunyai rambut hijau kebiruan, bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Miku juga kenapa harus blush setiap saat? Aku jadi kesal.

Hari ini aku akan menyatakannya kepada Luka. Aku pasti akan menyatakannya. Aku yakin dan kuat, tapi—begitu melihat sosoknya dengan ekspresi datar itu, aku pasti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke-an hari ini?" Tawar Miku dengan seringaian khasnya. Aku sampai merinding. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menemukan Len sedang blush menatap Miku. Oh My God, WTF?

Aku mendekati Luka. "Luka kita nanti karao—"

"Ayo, Kaito! Kita akan pergi! Apa yang mau kau lakukan lagi? Tidak ada waktu!" Potong Miku sambil menggandengku menjauh dari Luka. Aku berusaha menepisnya, namun ternyata lengan sang diva ini benar-benar kuat.

Perjalanan ini akan menjadi perjalanan terburuk dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

"—siapa yang nyanyi selanjutnya?" Seru Meiko. Meiko yang menjaga tempat kami di karaoke ini, takut kedapetan orang. Namun dengan balasan Meiko juga boleh karaokean.

"Aku! Aku!" Seru Miku riang. Aku senang melihatnya riang, namun aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau Luka yang riang. Aku menatap Luka lama sekali.

"Len, sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada Luka. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku kepada Len yang masih sibuk dengan Blushnya kepada Miku. Merasa terganggu, Len menoleh padaku dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Akan kubantu." Jawaban yang tidak terduga meluncur dari bibir Len. Aku senang sekali, rasanya aku ingin berguling-guling di sofa sekarang. "Terima kasih, Len. Kamu benar-benar sahabatku yang baik," Gumamku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali menatap Luka. Jika aku menatap Luka, rasanya aku jadi damai dan tenang. Walaupun ia tidak tersenyum, kehadirannya saja sudah membuatku senang bukan main. Yang penting ia ada dan selamat, itu saja.

Aku mendekati Luka diam-diam, lalu memberi sinyal kepada Len. Len menangkap sinyalku, lalu berdiri, menuju kearah tombol lampu. Len mematikan lampunya. Miku otomatis menjerit. Aku tahu salah satu kebiasaan Miku. Memeluk apa saja yang berada didekatnya jika takut. Jadi, Len mendapat bagian yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Baguslah.

Terdengar hingar bingar semua vocaloid diruang itu. Namun, karena jeritan Miku kini suasana menjadi hening.

"—Luka?" Panggilku.

"—Kaito?" Panggil Luka. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan, ia memanggil namaku.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mau bilang, tapi aku malu dan tidak punya kekuatan," Ujarku. Nampaknya Luka masih belum mengerti.

"Maksudmu—Kaito?"

"Aku—Aku—"

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" Tanya Luka polos. Ternyata ada kepolosan dibalik sikap anggun dan dewasanya selama ini. Aku seperti mau memasukkan diriku kedalam tong sampah terdekat lalu tidak pernah muncul lagi. Kumohon, Luka! Mengertilah!

"—Menyukaimu—Aku—Kamu—" Gagapku.

Len menyalakan lampunya, lalu semua vocaloid didalam ruang itu menyorakiku dan Luka berbarengan.

"—Kaito! Ya ampun—aku pikir kau menyukai Miku—bagaimana bisa?" Gagap Luka, dengan muka yang sangat merah. "Aku juga menyukaimu!" Lanjut Luka. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Luka menerima aku? Sambil tersenyum tulus? Aku segera memeluknya haru.

"Selamat, ya!" Seru Rin.

"Longlast!" Seru Meiko. "Adikku sudah besar sekarang, ya!"

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dipinggang Luka, Luka menyandar padaku. Ternyata ia menangis, menangis haru. "—Kalau kau sebal, ceritalah padaku—" Gumamku pelan kepada Luka. Luka mendongan untuk melihat wajahku, lalu tersenyum.

_**Diam-diam, ada orang yang menatap mereka berdua penuh kebencian…**_

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sejak saat itu, pekerjaan Luka berkurang, dibantu oleh Kaito. Sejak saat itu, Luka makin sering tersenyum tulus. Sejak saat itu, Kaito tidak pernah cemberut atau usil lagi. Keadaan makin nyaman didalam kediaman vocaloid.

Namun, sejak saat itu, Miku belum pulang juga. Mikuo, sebagai saudara kembar Miku juga cemas, maka ia mengeilingi Tokyo untuk mencari Miku. Len benar-benar cemas, sampai tidak mau makan 3 hari. Pagi ini, Len baru mau makan pisang saja. Rin sebagai saudara kembar Len juga ikut-ikutan cemas. Meiko, sebagai kepala rumah tangga (?) disini juga ikut-ikutan panik.

"Anakku hilang satu…" Gumam Meiko frustasi.

BRAK!

Semua vocaloid menoleh serentak menuju pintu. Nampak seorang gadis berkuncir dua panjang dengan warna hijau kebiruan. Itu Miku Hatsune. Dibelakangnya Nampak Mikuo Hatsune. Rin berlari menuju Mikuo. "Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" Tanya Rin cemas. "Oh, bagaimana juga dengan Miku?" Tanya Rin sembari menyentuh lengan Miku.

Miku menepis tangan Rin. "Jangan sentuh!" dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kejam dan dingin.

Kaito berpikir cepat. Pasti ini karena Luka dan dirinya.

Perlahan, Miku berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Suasana hening, tidak ada suara sama sekali. Bahkan, Rin si ceria juga diam. Mikuo hanya mengelus punggung Rin. Semua orang didalam kediaman ini tidak percaya dan tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang barusan itu Miku.

.

.

.

Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Luka, dan Meiko sedang mengantri di toko ice cream. Luka memesan ice cream coklat, Kaito juga (dengan tujuan agar kembar). Len memesan ice cream Durian, Rin memesan ice cream pisang, Meiko memesan ice cream strawberry.

"Mba, saya mau ice cream coklat!" Bentak Miku kasar.

"Maaf, ice cream-nya sudah habis." Kata mbak penjual ice cream. Miku mendengus kesal lalu mencaci maki penjual ice cream itu dalam hati. Luka dan Len sedikit kasihan, maka mereka berdua mau memberi Miku ice cream. Len terlambat.

"Nih, ice creamku. Kamu mau, kan?" Tawar Luka dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Miku membuang muka tanda tak mau. Malah Miku menepis ice cream ditangan Luka, menyebabkan ice cream Luka jatuh ke trotoar.

Kaito melihat kejadian itu. "Kau mau ice creamku, Luka?" Tawar Kaito. Luka tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti déjà vu bagi Kaito. Kaito meremas sebelah tangannya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Ayo cepat menyebrang!" Seru Rin diseberang. Len segera menyebrang, diikuti Kaito. Lalu saat Luka mau menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu hijau, maka Luka tidak menyebrang.

Miku melihat ada truk besar yang akan melewati jalan ini. Miku menunjukkan seringaian khas miliknya. Ide buruk mendarat di kepala Miku. Kaito melihat Miku menyeringai.

"Luka! Hati-hati!" Seru Kaito. Terlambat.

Miku mendorong Luka keras, menyebabkan Luka tertabrak truk. Miku tertawa keras, sedangkan Kaito mematung.

Kaito mendengar klakson.

Jeritan. Decitan.

Decitan.

Jeritan.

Darah.

.

.

.

Terdengar isakan dimana – mana. Kaito tidak menangis, ia sudah kehabisan air mata karena kejadian kemarin. Ia menatap nisan yang bertuliskan:

_**RIP **_

_**Luka Megurine **_

_**Born: January 30**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Died: January 2**__**nd**__** 2011 **_

~FIN~


End file.
